It's not about the money
by ColorsThatShine
Summary: : Cat Valentine, a graduate of Hollywood Arts high school, has finally reached her long time goals. After getting signed with Columbia records and getting a contract with nickelodeon studios she is really living her dreams. Beck Oliver, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky... See full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Cat and Beck fan fiction: It's not about the money

Summary: Cat Valentine, a graduate of Hollywood Arts high school, has finally reached her long time goals. After getting signed with Columbia records and getting a contract with nickelodeon studios she is really living her dreams. Beck Oliver, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. After getting his first ever audition sabotaged, he was blackballed all over Hollywood. No one would accept his resume. After being rejected by everyone he loves, who will he turn to?

Chapter 1

"You did it!" Nathan shouted in accomplishment as he turned to smile at his red headed friend. Cat smiled back. She was lost in her own mind. They had finally finished the first ever song on her new album "Pink Champagne" and was feeling great. "We both did it" she said to her sound producer. "Without you it would just be a nice voice but you turned it to music". After playing the song, he started dancing to it. "So silly". Cat thought to herself as she turned to watch Nathan. It seemed that, around him, there was imaginary confetti falling to the ground. She stood up and started dancing with him. "This is my moment" Cat's mind echoed. After her debut album was released it was a big hit. 8 of the original 13 tracks were no.1 on iTunes and she had won several awards. Best new artist, best pop video and best red carpet look on the VMA's, Best pop song, Best new artist and song of the year on the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards. Not only that, but she just found out a few days ago that she was nominated for 3 Grammy awards. "Wow". She thought. "I really am living my dreams."

"Ok, so I'm going to break down your schedule for you" Cat's assistant, Macy said to her. Cat sighed. She loved being busy and doing loads of interviews and press conferences but right now, all she wanted was a break. It was a Sunday morning, the day Macy was to inform her on the schedule she had ready for Cat. "Ok, tomorrow morning at 8am you are expected at LA photo studio to do a photo-shoot to promote your Grammy nominations". She says. "Then in the afternoon, I set up a press conference that will last 1 hour and a half from 2 until 3:30. This will be held outside Staples Arena on the 3rd stage to the left of the building. Then after that, I booked a nice dinner for you with Lloyd at the "Blue Ivy". She said that like she thought it was a great idea. What was she thinking?

Cat wasn't excited about her manager's idea to stage an unreal relationship with one of the "hottest male superstar of this generation" or so her manager said. Lloyd was handsome, she must admit, but he wasn't nice. He was selfish and self-centred, everything a loving boyfriend should not be. "Macy, must I go out with Lloyd on a Monday? I just dealt with him last Friday night when he said I shouldn't wear yellow because it makes me look fat" Cat said to her assistant, rather annoyed. It was true. That last Friday she thought she looked fine dressed in a long yellow blouse that she wore with a black skirt. She wore boots and had a nice handbag as well, but as suspected, she would never satisfy him unless she walked to their "dates" in a bikini. She was sure of that. "Well I'm sorry Cat, he asked me to book a date for the both of you so I made reservations. I can't get the money back if you decide not to go." Macy said. Cat sighed. She would have to go to the dinner date; she didn't really have a choice. Macy went through the rest of the schedule and everyday was more hectic that the last. She made Macy promise she wouldn't book a date with Lloyd until late the next week. With that she was happy. At least for now.

She had the rest of the day off and it was still early in the morning so she decided to go out. She walked to her bedroom and ran a bath and added a lavender scent. Easing herself in, she started to think back to her high school years. She had gone to a top school for the performing arts, Hollywood Arts school. Not only was the school great but so were all her friends there. Tori Vega. Tori was one of the most talented girls she had ever met. She was always great in high school. She would sing at school programs, write songs and perform them anywhere, she even planned the school's first ever prom! Cat remembered singing alongside the beautiful singer feeling so inferior. But Tori is in New York now. Apparently she moved their a few months after she graduated and got into Broadway. Cat had seen one of the productions she was in 2 years ago. That was when she was Harris. He was good in almost everything. He could play so many instruments and was a singer-songwriter. Robbie Shappiro and his puppet Rex. It was funny being friends with such a character.

She would never forget him. Ever. Jade West. The beautiful yet scary best friend she had. They were so different. Jade was a great singer and actress. Cat hasn't from her since graduation but is sure her and Beck are married now, living a great life. Beck. Beck Oliver. Cat's best friend since..forever. But not anymore. She had always had a crush on Beck but never told him cause he was dating Jade. Even when the two of them broke up she never said anything and she regretted that because soon after, him and Jade got back together. Cat was sure he was extremely successful. Living the dream just as she was. Except Cat had never had her dream. She was missing the biggest part of it. Suddenly, her phone's ring tone disturbed her thoughts. Cat sighed. "Even on my days off I can't relax" she complained to herself. She looked at her phone. It showed an unknown number calling. "Probably a fan" she thought to herself. "Why not?" She answered the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello" She said. "This is Cat Valentine, how can I help you?" If it was a fan, she wanted to sound professional. "Um. Cat..this is Beck"

Please review! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been exactly 2 and a half years since that audition. The audition that changed Beck's life forever. But not in a good way. He remembers walking into the studio that held the opportunity of a lifetime. He remembers seeing all his competitors standing just as he was, their lines memorized. He remembers acting his heart out in front of the casting directors. And he also remembers being humiliated in front of every single one of them. And now he stands in his parent's driveway, the same place his parents kicked him out of his own RV. He had watched them sell it to the same person they bought it from, Fat Biscuit, the rapper which for some reason was not so fat anymore. Beck walked toward the familiar oak door that held back everyone he loved. He knocked on it calmly but loud enough to call the attention of someone inside. His mom opened the door. "Beck, why are you here again?" She asked, her voice filled with irritation. "You know

you're not allowed here!" Oh, and one more thing. Beck's parents had also kicked him out of their house. Ever since that day when he failed his father. When he brought shame to everything his last name had earned as a reputation. "Mom, please. I have nowhere else to turn to. No one wants to work with me. I have no money to rent my own place." I pleaded to her. It was true. Beck had been crashing at Andre's place while he looked for work for 2 years. Soon Andre had no more space to lose so he had to let Beck go. Then Beck had spent the last 6 months in the home for the homeless. But he couldn't stand another day there. "No, your father can't have you here. I can't have you here" my mom, the one who was supposed to love me, said and closed the door on my pale face. "My own mom" he whispered to himself as he turned to leave.

"Now where am I supposed to go?" he thought, sulking lightly. He walked away from his ex-home and toward the only place he could think of. Hollywood arts. "They might know about my reputation, but I hope they accept me" he says. Beck was hoping they would open up a teaching spot for him there. They were his family. The ones who taught him everything he knew. He couldn't get a job elsewhere, so why not there? He stopped to catch his breath before he walked into his old high school. Being 22, it was awkward for him to walk in there. As he did, several students were staring at him. He walked into the same locker room he used to walk into every day for several years. He saw his oh-too –familiar acting teacher, Sikowitz holding yet another coconut walking to the janitor's closet. "Sikowitz!" he shouted over at him. The hobo-looking man turned to look at him. "Beck Oliver?" he questioned. "It's amazing to see you after all these years."

His eyes stared into Beck's for several, uncomfortable seconds . While he did so, Beck recalled every moment he had spent with him. From the long period of making a fake Ping-Pong team to saying goodbye to him on his last day at Hollywood arts. He remembers every second he spent at that school, hoping one day he would grow to be a very successful actor living the goals he dreamt about all his life. His thoughts blurred into a very curious looking ex-acting teacher in front of him. "What is it you want,Beck?" Sikowitz asked. This was it. He'd been scared his only hope would reject him just as the others did but he wasn't going to give up. He had to ask the simple yet daring question. "I..I need a job." Beck said rather nervous at the response. Sikowitz 's face turned pale. His reply seemed obvious. "I guess not then" Beck turned around.

So that was it. He was left with nothing. Even his own damn acting teacher didn't want him, so who the heck would now? But before he left he felt a heavy hand touch him on the shoulder. He turned. There stood Sikowitz and..Rider Daniels. Him The whole reason Beck was blackballed all over Hollywood and who knows where else. "Beck" the life-ruiner said plainly. It was hard for Beck to even look at him. This same day 2 and a half years ago he destroyed everything Beck had worked for just because he had helped embarrass for a friend, Tori. He still recalls the words Rider had said after Beck left the audition room. "You ruin my life, I ruin yours". But the thing was, he hadn't ruined Rider's life. Unless his life revolved around what girls thought of him. "Rider" Beck replied. He looked at Sikowitz, seeking an explanation. "You see, as much as I would like to give you the job…Its up to Rider to decide." He said, answering my questions. Beck had felt like he had been punched in the stomach, making him lose every breath he had ever taken in his life. Rider Daniels—Principal of Hollywood Arts? No way. How could that happen? He was a stuck-up, immature idiot and now he was running one of the best schools in Hollywood. But still, Beck looked up at him still hoping he would show even the slightest bit of mercy. "And principal says no." was his reply. "Yeah, of course it is" Beck thought to himself. But he also

realized that that was the time to admit defeat. Rider Daniels had beat him at a game he didn't even knew existed. And now he would face the consequences of it. Daniels had a smirk on his face and Sikowitz couldn't even look Beck in the eye. Beck felt ashamed of himself. He is the reason for his own down-fall. He left the school without a word, attempting to hide his damp eyes. The whole world had turned against him. Beck walked down the street heading back to the only place that would take him in. The home for the homeless. Beck sighed. He looked around the town he felt he no longer belonged in. All he had was his pearphone, spear clothes and a bit of change left in his backpack. While walking he saw a poster being put up on a huge billboard. That's where, a few years ago, Beck imagined himself to be. On huge billboards, doing interviews and just acting on the big screen. He focused more on the picture on the billboard. The celebrity was beautiful, he thought. Red hair, stunning eyes and..Cat Valentine. Beck remembered saying goodbye to his red-headed friend who was now one of the biggest stars out there. He had even saved up the bare allowance his parents gave him just to buy her first ever record. Beck had always been a big fan and was very proud of her. And then he thought. He still had her number and she was the only one he hasn't gone too. Maybe..she would understand. He took

his phone from his back pocket and dialled the number. After a few rings he heard the familiar sound. "Hello" She said. "This is Cat Valentine, how can I help you?" Beck smiled to himself. She sounded the same yet so different. She didn't seem like the ditzy red-head teenager he once knew..but he didn't know that for sure yet. So it was time to find out. "Um..Cat" I started, my voice shaking. "This is Beck."

Hey, thanks for reading.

I'm totally new to this so please send your reviews so know what to improve on. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It felt as if no sound could pass through her ears after hearing those words. "Um..Cat. This is Beck". So much for being professional. Cat hadn't seen Beck for so long now, hearing the sound of his calm, beautiful voice made her feel starstruck. But there was an edge in his familiar voice. He sounded nervous like he had some sort of problem. But Cat couldn't hold her excitement. "BECK! OMG ITS BEEN SO LONG! WHERE ARE YOU?" Cat shouted a bit too loudly into her phone. She was just so excited. She desired to see her long-time friend right at that moment and if he was willing, she would. Beck replied to her in a sad almost tragic sounding voice. "C-cat..listen. I think we should meet up." He started. "Are you free today?" As soon as she heard the words she jumped out of the bathtub and wrapped herself in her pink, warm robe hanging on a small hook on the bathroom door. Her phone between her ear and shoulder, she made her way to her bedroom, listening to what Beck had to say. "So how about we meet up at Starbucks for lunch". Starbucks with an old friend, that sounded amazing to Cat. She had missed Beck so much and here he was asking her to meet him after all these years. She couldn't wait. "Yes, of course Beck. " She answered. "It's amazing to finally hear from you again. How are you and Jade?" Silence followed. Cat didn't know why but Beck just wasn't saying anything. But still, she could hear his soft breathing so she knew he hadn't hung up on her. "I'd rather wait to tell you that later" he finally said before he hang up. "Why would he hang up?" Cat thought to herself why as she put her phone down and sat at her dressing table. She picked up her blow-drier and slowly started to blow her hair.

She turned to view the clock across the room. 10:30. She had just enough time to get ready and still get there on time. Still drying her hair, she started to contemplate what had just happened. First, Beck Oliver, her long lost best friend called her and had asked her to meet him at Starbucks. Second, he didn't seem to like answering any questions on the phone. And third, he had hung up on her. "How could someone hang up on a friend he hadn't seen in years?" There was something going on with Beck but she didn't have enough time to guess. After she had finished her makeup and outfit at 11:15 she went downstairs with her bag and car keys, ready to leave. She was wearing an oversized, white, long-sleeved sweater over cycling jeans and boots. Sporting a long chained key necklace and several bracelets, she felt beautiful. Her velvet hair tied in the ever so famous "ari pony" or so they called it, she made her way to her black Mercedes. It took a long and thoughtful argument with herself to choose the car she would drive to meet Beck. She had two other cars, a red Ferrari and be surprised, a Lamborghini. Just imagine the sweet looking girl riding a hot race car. That must be fun to look at. She jumped in her Mercedes and drove through the streets to her destination.

As usual, paparazzi and fans had noticed her car and had followed her with big cameras and posters. She couldn't help attracting people to her like a magnet. Wherever she went, at least one person followed. It was kinda like she was a domino falling on all the others. Cat sighed. After exiting her car door and locking it, she was welcomed by screaming and flashing lights. Going out was so hard for Cat nowadays because everyone seemed to be drawn into following her. But she couldn't let this affect her mood. I mean, she was just about to see Beck again plus, there were a ton of fans there supporting her and cheering for her. And to make her fans happy, she decided to do a mini meet and greet for them, just until she reached the entrance to the coffee shop. While she approached her die-hard fans, she looked up to see helicopters in the sky, trying to get a view of the situation. Cat didn't understand why people over-rated her. To her, she was just a girl who sang on stage for a living..it wasn't like she was a goddess or anything. After signing a few autographs and taking loads of pictures, Cat was finally ready for her date. "Wait, this isn't a date" she reminded herself. "It's just a get together" she added firmly. As she entered, she head murmurs and whispers everywhere. Cat could see that they were holding back their screams so well, as managers had obviously warned them not to distract her as she entered. I glanced in every direction the small shop had to offer while looking for Beck. She found him sitting on a table for two in the furthest corner of the building. Excitement filled her body. "BECK!" she shouted over to him as she ran in a dramatic way fighting the urge to jump on him out of excitement. When she reached him they embraced for so long. "Cat." Beck whispered in my ear as his warm arms wrapped around my body. The last time Cat had been hugged like that was on graduation day a few years back, where Beck swept her in his arms and span her around while congratulating her on her diploma. She remembered the colourful confetti falling down on her hair as tears of joy filled her eyes, Beck holding her every step of the way.

A few seconds later they released each other and sat down at the table Beck had gotten for them. Cat looked into his eyes getting lost in them. It had been such a long time since she had been able to look at him that way. Then she remembered. "Jade. Beck, where's Jade..didn't you guys come together?" she asked him with curiosity. Beck sat there silently for a moment but she wouldn't let that happen again. He had clarified to her that he would tell her everything when they saw each other personally but right now that wasn't happening. "Beck?" Cat tried again. This time, he looked up at her and said clearly. "Me and Jade broke up a few months after graduation,Cat".

That surprised Cat. Beck and Jade had been together for so long, how could they have just..broken up? It sounded impossible to her. Cat was just about to inquire on how such a thing could happen when she thought otherwise. This was the first time they had seen each other in ages, so she didn't think tragedy was a good thing to talk about now. A waitress brought her a cup off hazelnut coffee which was her regular order. She took the foam cup and started to drink. "Beck, I would like to know whats up" she said firmly after putting her cup down, ready to listen to his well needed explanation. He looked up at me with a nervous smile. It seemed as if he had swallowed a massive lump in his throat. He took a deep breath. Beck nodded and began.

I'm trying to do brief chapters for this story so I can range the chapters. What do you guys think of this? Please review. (:


	4. Chapter 4

It felt as if the whole world had stopped to hear what Beck had to say. His eyes looked cautious as if only one word would break him and everything else around him. Cat was curious to know why Beck was acting so damn strange. Beck took yet another deep breath before pouring out his life so far. The life Cat didn't know. "You see, Cat.. I'm kinda in a huge puddle right now that I can't get out of." Beck began. Gosh, Cat hated this. She didn't know what he meant by that. She just hated metaphor and she wanted to know straight on why this meeting even came about. Cat looked at Beck, emphasizing her desire for him to continue. "Well, what I'm trying to say is this. I'm broke, Cat. I have nothing. No one what so ever wants to hire me..even Hollywood arts won't accept me as a teacher. So, right now..I have no one else to turn to." He said, getting straight to the point just as Cat had wanted. But Cat felt angry at knowing the truth for this whole get together. He wanted money, that's all. She had spent all this time getting ready and memorizing the words she had always wanted to tell him and all he wanted was her fortune. She should have known.

"So you want money? This is what this whole thing is about?" Cat asked, a hint of bitterness in her voice. Beck's mouth curled into a deeper frown. He looked ashamed and out-of-place. "He should be" Cat thought to himself. She actually thought he wanted to catch up with her..you know, actually get to know the new person existing within her. She wanted to show him she wasn't such a ditzy childish girl anymore. Cat wanted to show Beck the new, sophisticated Cat. He obviously thought she was the same immature little girl who would do anything for friendship. Well not anymore. "It that's all I'll be leaving" Cat said as she rose from the table, grabbing hold of her coffee. Beck looked startled at this sudden choice of action. "No,no..Cat that's not what I meant!" Beck said a little too loudly. Everyone around the room turned to look at the argument. Their lingering eyes made Cat feel uncomfortable so to stop it she sat down again, waiting to see what Beck would use for an excuse. "I actually wanted to know..if I could like…work for you" he said. This was a surprise for Cat. Never had she imagined that one day Beck Oliver, her childhood crush would ask if she would employ him. "Please." Beck added. Cat's tongue was tied and she had no idea how to respond to his desperate plead. He wanted to..work for her? Weird.

"Well, what job did you have in mind? I already have an assistant,stylist,co-song writer..everything" Cat said, trying to dismiss what Beck was saying. Beck looked discouraged at this, but it seemed as if he never wanted to give up. "Well, what if I was you're guard or something?" Beck asked. His voice seemed to lack hope. That was when Cat realized how hard Beck's life must be. She realized that Beck looked at her as his only chance. Not only that but as a friend. He was willing to work for her to get the money he needed instead of just asking for the money right there and then. He wanted to spend time with her. "I already have several guards…but another one won't hurt" she said, a smile on her face. The look on Beck's face after saying those words was amazing to see. His face glowed in happiness. Cat never knew she was capable of doing this to him. He looked so..happy. "Thank you so much" Beck said as he stood up and walked toward me, aiming for a hug. His big arms embraced Cat and she felt the warmth coming off his body. She felt as if she could stand still in that moment forever when she realized how many video cameras were on her. The paparazzi had somehow got in before the staff had any time to stop them. It only lasted a few seconds before they were pushed out but Cat would remember every bit of it for the rest of her life. "Cat,cat! Why are you with Beck Oliver?!" they asked. Cat wondered why they knew him if he was so broke. She looked at Beck in a confused manner, trying to search his eyes for answers. His head was down and you could see how hard he tried to avoid eye contact. Cat was standing in front of the flashing lights, not able to catch up with what was happening. "Beck is my old friend" she replied. It was the only answer she could think of. "Did you know that Beck is currently an unfavourable choice in the Hollywood industry?" Wow. Cat was really puzzled now. Unfavourable? What the hell did they mean by that? Before she could respond they were out of the caffe. "I'm sorry miss Valentine, we will do the best we can to keep them outside" a waitress said. Cat looked at Beck who was now looking at her too. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you..I'm being blackballed all over Hollywood because of an audition a few years ago." Another wow. There was so many things she didn't know about Beck. He was being blackballed? That's why no one would hire him? She couldn't accept that. Because of one audition one of her best friends was living a crappy life. Right there and then, she promised herself she would help Beck get through everything, even if it cost her own reputation. Cat wasn't going to give up on Beck because she was sure Beck would never give up on her. "Well, I guess we'll work on that." She said. "So when do you want to start?"

Leaving Starbucks with Beck was chaotic. It didn't take long for hundreds of fans to pile up in the parking lot. Traffic was hectic down the busy streets of LA because of fans crossing roads and tons of paparazzi racing to where she stood. Cat sure did cause a lot of trouble. Beck's hand was over hers, a sign he wanted her to move on. She started to walk to her car. Screaming filled her ears as she walked. "WE LOVE YOU CAT!" loads of fans screamed. Everyone tried to grab hold of her hands and they were pulling on her, begging for pictures and autographs. She should be used to this now, but she just wasn't. But she also realized what she was doing. She was ignoring the people who got her everything she loved

. Cat waved at her screaming fans and took loads of pictures. She answered all sorts of questions and signed hundreds of autographs. After a load more autographs she was seriously tired. Beck must have seen her distress because he grabbed her hand and started to edge her out of the crowd. After getting through all the people he led Cat to the passenger seat of her car. "Oh, how sweet. He's even going to drive for me" she thought to herself. After helping Cat into her seat Beck went to the driver's seat and asked the car keys from Cat. He started the car and soon they were on their way back to Cat's place. "Do you know where to go?" Cat asked him. She felt so happy that Beck was doing his job so well. You could see the whole time during that situation that he was watching out for her. He was just so good at his new job. Taking care of Cat Valentine. "I think so." Beck replied. Cat wondered how he would know but she didn't really care. She was dead tired and all she wanted to do was fall in a deep sleep. And soon enough she did.

Thanks for reading. Please leave reviews and share my story, it all means a lot. Please tell me if I have made any mistakes so I can correct them next time. Any suggestions?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, just a short author's note:**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I hope have enjoyed the past 4 chapters of my first ever fanfic. Please keep on reading and reviewing. Since it's the weekend now, I'm making this chapter a bit longer than the others plus in this chapter there are switching point of views. Sometimes it's Cat's and sometimes it's Beck's . (:**

**I will keep on updating regularly, probably 3 -5 chapters a week, I hope. Thanks. -ColorsThatShine**

Chapter 5

It was about 7:30 when Cat woke up that rainy Monday morning. She looked out to see outside her window which was dull and foggy. She sighed.

"No matter where you are you can never escape bad weather" she complained to herself. She looked around to see she was in her bedroom.

Her body was warm, covered by all her thick, pink blankets, but she was still in the outfit she wore the day before.

"Beck!" she suddenly remembered.

The last thing she recalled was sitting in the passenger seat of her Mercedes watching the white lines on the road and taking glimpses at her high school crush every now and then. Dismissing the thoughts from her mind, Cat got out of her bed and made it.

She walked toward her dresser to comb her hair so she could make her way downstairs to breakfast. While taming her wild, red hair, she looked at her calendar for the month of October. She looked at the red markings and realized that today was the 22nd, the day her long week would begin.

Cat took a deep breath. "Photo-shoot, press conference and..dinner with Lloyd. Can't be that bad" she tried to encourage herself.

Realizing the time, she had a quick shower and got changed into a pair of denim jeans with a black tank top that she covered with a loose, grey , baggy sweater. She wore her black, low-cut Converse sneakers and she sported a big brown bag to go with it. At about 7:50 she climbed down the long staircase to the living room where her assistant Macy and manager, Michael were pacing about, looking worried.

"Oh, Cat! What took you so long?" Michael said.

" We are gonna be late for the photo-shoot!" Macy agreed in a panic. Michael seemed upset and stressed while he stood dressed in his regular suit and tie.

The two of them edged her toward the front door, literally begging her to run to the limo waiting for her outside. "But we need to wait for.." Before Cat could finish her sentence she felt a strong yet soft hand touch her shoulder.

"I'm here" Beck said from behind. "I always will be".

Cat found his statement cute. Beck moved his hand toward the direction of hers. He took it with a warm grasp and calmly escorted me to the back seat in the limo. He was such a gentleman..or maybe a good body guard.

After Cat, Macy got in followed by Beck. Michael took the seat in the front next to the driver. "Hurry, we're late" Michael said impatiently to the driver,Al, who was also his good friend.

"As always" he responded.

He stepped on the gas and started moving quite speedily toward the studio. While on the way there, Macy tried several times to flirt with Beck. She talked all about her "wonderful" life while she tried constantly to get hold of his hand.

"The hand that is mine to hold" Cat thought.

"No" she thought again.

She had to remember that Beck was not "hers" and she was not "his". Beck was her guard, doing the things necessary to do his job, no matter how sweet it seemed to her.

Cat felt rather awkward sitting next to Macy, her own assistant who was flirting with Beck. It made her feel weird and left out and incredibly uncomfortable. Cat expected Beck to at least try to pry Macy off him but he didn't. He was accepting her with liberation, always smiling at her comments. This is one of the first times Cat had felt so..hurt or just..hands down jealous.

When they arrived at the studio at about 8:10, fans and paparazzi were already stocked up in huge crowds trying to get the closest to the vehicle that held such a star. Michael exited first and entered the environment of flashing lights and screaming girls. He went over to the back seat door and opened it for them. As soon as Beck left the limo, flashing cameras blinded his eyes. Yet,he remembered his job to help Cat out, through the crowd and into the safe, quiet building. There were already several positioned security guards trying to secure the crazy, out of control crowd. Beck couldn't believe such chaos was caused over the desire to get close to a single person. He knew Cat was beautiful but it was hard for him to watch all this going on, knowing she didn't like all that attention. His hand reached into the vehicle, and grabbed Cat's hand, ignoring her flirty assistant. He had tried to tell her in several ways that he was not interested by recalling stories of bad break ups and how he wasn't ready yet.

Actually, none of that was true. He only had one bad breakup within the past years and that was Jade. Though, Beck was already ready for commitment. Just not with Macy.

Cat's beautiful figure was led out by Beck and into the wild crowd of people. While Macy scrambled out the limo with no aid, Beck was helping Cat cross all the die-hard fans and curious photographers. After they had gotten inside, Cat was literally pulled away from him. Stylists in makeup and hair were pulling her to several places, it was hard to keep track of. One minute she was in the eye makeup department, second she was at the fitting area for the clothes, the third she was at the hair department. It was just really hard.

Beck ended up on the waiting couch, awaiting Cat's transformation. He had heard that the theme of the photo-shoot was sophistication since she had been nominated for mature awards and the design architects wanted to incorporate that into the actual look of the promotion shoot.

"How long will this thing take?" he asked Macy who was sitting beside him. She turned toward him with a smile, her eyes showing signs of desire.

"It'll take at least 2 hours since she has a few outfit and makeup changes."

Makeup changes? That was going to take forever. Beck watched as his beautiful friend came out of the dressing room and started to model the clothes that were put on her.

Cat made the outfits look flawless. A few more minutes into the shoot, they modified her hairstyle from a simple long looking style to a curly, bouncy looking old fashioned yet so modern style. They clipped up some of her red hair to make it look shorter. After that, they changed a pink dress into a short, knee-length strapless, black and while, polka dotted dress with matching shoes. She modelled that as well as the last outfit. Beck just couldn't believe how flawless she looked. He also noticed that Cat would always look at the camera to see the outcome after a couple of frames. Beck saw her eyes narrow in a very focused way as she looked at errors and triumphs. After 1 and half more hours of costume changing, picture reviewing and editing, Cat was finally done with her photoshoot.

Cat came out dressed in the same outfit she came in. She was so tired and stressed sitting in the limo while they drove back to her house. It was still 10:40 so she had enough time to get some lunch and relax before she hit Staples Centre. It was great being on set wearing such high-class outfits and being shot by such talented photographers. Every single one of them had congratulated her on the 3 Grammy award nominations and she was quite satisfied with herself. Exiting the studio was more hectic that entering. Loads more fans had gathered and it took the entire photo studio security team and Beck to pull her out of the crowd. Cat had signed plenty of autographs and had said hi to most of the fans waiting.

Cat kept thinking about Beck. She had thought of him during the photo shoot and was watching him from the corner of her eye while she sat next to Macy. Macy was being really annoying, flirting with him. Though, Cat had to admit to herself that she hadn't and couldn't set any boundaries between the two. They had free will.

"They" Cat thought to herself. If Beck didn't like her, which she hoped, Macy wouldn't even have a chance. They were all sitting in the same places as earlier so once again Beck was seated next to Macy.

Cat sighed loudly. She wanted to call attention to Beck..to tell him to come closer to her and to stop talking to Macy. Beck obviously felt there was something wrong with her because a few seconds later, he moved past Macy to sit next to Cat.

"Are you okay?" He said as he put his warm hand over her head .

She loved the warmth that came to her as soon as Beck touched her. She had never felt so comfortable. She looked at Macy who was sitting alone by the vehicle door. Her face read that she was hurt and sad. But Cat couldn't see a hint of jealousy, not like herself. Cat couldn't believe how selfish she was being. Macy had never had a boyfriend before. She was incredibly pretty but no one seemed to take interest in her.

"So I shouldn't be taking her only chance" she thought to herself.

Cat looked up at Beck.

"You know what, I'm fine Beck" she said as she took his hand off her forehead.

"Could you go sit back over there? I need to talk with Macy about something."

Beck seemed fine with the order yet there was still a look of doubt in his eyes. He moved back to where he was and started to look out the window.

Once Cat entered her home she went straight to her room. It was about 11:20 when they arrived so she had sent cooks to make lunch while she relaxed. She usually loved to cook for herself but since she just came back from a looong photo shoot, she was way too tired. She took her pink laptop from the desk and stepped out onto the balcony. She took a seat on a comfy deck chair and put her laptop on her lap. She hadn't updated her twitter in ages so she was sure a lot of fans were wondering why. Cat also had loads of articles to read as she had received several emails on her phone about rumors that had recently spread. "Woah" she said to herself as she looked at all the questions fans had asked her. Not only that but there were so many articles with lies written all over it. The one that disturbed her the most was this:

_**America's sweetheart Cat Valentine spotted with a "Hollywood criminal" **_

_-Article by Kevin James_

_Hundreds of fans and media were seen outside Starbucks near Valentine's house in LA. Apparently they were waiting for her to exit the café. As soon as she did she was apparently next to an infamous young man, Beck Oliver. According to sources they were touching hands and had very close contact and Oliver even drove the superstar home. So is Valentine dating such a person? What is very disturbing is that Valentine is currently dating Lloyd Smith, a very popular singer. So is Valentine cheating? We'll just have to find out. _

_Please follow here for regular details on the news: TheRealKJ_

Cat was furious. She had dealt with rumors before but none as cruel as this.

Beck..a criminal? Just because you've been embarrassed doesn't mean you're a criminal. This media was going out of control. Cat knew what she had to do. She turned on her webcam. "I want this to make a statement" she thought.


	6. The video

**Author's note: Hey! (: This isn't really a chapter. It's actually a guide to what will happen in the next few chapters. Thanks. Next chapter coming very soon. **

"Hey" Cat said as she smiled into webcam.

"I know you guys weren't expecting me to make a video right now but I have some free time and this is kinda important"she continued, her smile slowly fading

. "A lot of media has been.. making a fool out of my best friend, Beck. Now, to tell you the truth nothing is bad with Beck. He is the sweetest, most down-to-earth person I have ever met." Cat said sounding serious.

She really did mean what she was saying.

"And..I just believe that…If you really trusted in me then you'll support him just as you support me?" She asked almost hopelessly.

"I mean all of you have dreams. All of you." She tried to explain.

"And would it be fair if you take a misstep on your first go at it then you suddenly loose it all? I don't think so. So please, guys. I love you all so much and it would mean the world to me if you helped give the respect I know Beck deserves" she said, finishing her video.

Cat smiled a little, blew a kiss and turned off her webcam.

**Please review! -ColorsThatShine**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey! So here's the 6****th**** chapter. You'll see why I uploaded a file called "The video" in this chapter. Its kinda like a guide. Anyway, thanks for reading and please share and review. **

"I hope this helps" Cat said to herself as the video finished uploading to Youtube.

She tweeted the link and waited for what would happen next. After a matter of minutes, thousands had RT'd and tweeted her in reply to her video. She felt nervous to read them. She felt as if she had taken a huge step into deep water and she didn't know if she could swim back up. Cat was scared she had lost fans. But no matter how many she lost she would always stick to what she said. Beck was her friend and she needed to protect him. After taking several deep breaths, Cat opened her "Connect" page to see what words people had tweeted her.

One had said:

** CatValentine , I love you no matter what and I agree that everyone deserves respect. (: **

A smile appeared on Cat's face. At least someone agreed with her. But looking at one tweet made that smile go away just as fast as it appeared.

**Just watched a stupid video from CatValentine asking us to support a talentless idiot. I used to like her but now I realized she's just there for the boys. She's asking you to do this so she can get the guy. That's all. One unfollow for you, Cat.**

Ouch. Cat could feel small tears build up in her eyes. But she had to remind herself of this: That was just one person. She scrolled down to see just as many negative comments. As she went lower and lower down the page, her tears went faster and faster down her cheeks. All she wanted to do was respect Beck. That was all. She didn't think that was too much to ask.

She exited the page and went to the home page. Cat was just about to logout when she saw a something trending.

"Oh my gosh" she said out loud to herself.

On the #3 spot on the "Worldwide trending" list was this:

_#RespectForBECK_

Cat felt more tears streaming down her face. She did have people there for her. She just wasn't looking. She was too busy noticing the bad things a couple people were saying and didn't realize the millions that were supporting her.

Her and Beck.

She smiled.

"**Compose new tweet"**

**Oh my gooshh you guys. (: THANK YOU. #RespectForBeck. Much love, Cat**

Cat turned off her laptop in satisfaction. She had finally done something right. Looking at her watch she saw the time was 12:20am. She had spent too much time online. Realizing she had to be at the interview in less than 2 hours she hurriedly ran to her dresser. This wasn't like the photo studio. She couldn't show up in a casual outfit. She had to go in a fancy one since it was kinda like a mini-red carpet with an interview. She stared at her full makeup kit and thought. "This is gonna be looong"

Watching her come down stairs was one of the best things Beck had ever experienced. Cat was dressed in a white dress that came down above her knees. She stood with black high heels and her hair was done up in a classy bun. Her makeup matched the pink bracelets on her arms. And the long chained heart locket was just so beautiful. Beck was sitting on the sofa in Cat's living room. He stood up and walked toward the beauty.

"You look amazing" he said as he took her pink nail-polished hand. Cat smiled at him.

"Thanks" Her eyes looked magnificent as it shined along with the light coming from the windows.

Beck smiled back at her.

"This is a moment" Beck thought to himself. Unfortunately the moment was disturbed by a so-called manager called Michael.

"Cat. We need to talk."

Beck sighed as Cat walked toward Michael.

"About what?" she asked.

Her slow,steady voice shouted curiosity. Macy came up behind Michael, bringing with her a laptop. Cat's face went slightly pale as she turned to look at the screen her assistant was holding up for her.

"You started a huge controversy with that video." Michael began.

"You didn't even ask us first"

"What video?" Beck asked. He had no idea what they were talking about. Maybe it was something Cat had posted.

He walked up to where Cat stood and looked at the screen with her. Beck's eyes widened at seeing the screen.

**#RespectForBeck is what we need! CatValentine was right. Show respect for him, none of it was his fault!**

**Help keep #RespectForBeck on the #1 spot on trends. We need people to take notice!**

**We respect you, Beck. #RespectForBeck**

**RT this if you believe Beck deserves another chance! #RespectForBeck**

Several tweets like that was piled up on top of each other on twitter home page. Beck looked up to see Cat smiling at him.

"I did it for you" she said.

Beck couldn't believe this was happening. People were actually beginning to see him for a person again. People were actually gaining some respect. All because of one girl. Cat. Beck quickly took Cat in one huge embrace. He lifted her light body off the ground and spun her around in joy.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing for me!" he said after he put her down. Cat was laughing.

"Thank you so much"

"You're welcome" she said as she laughed and hugged him back.

Beck finally felt as if he could audition for a movie role and people wouldn't laugh at him. He felt strong again. Cat made him feel strong.

"Um, excuse me" Macy interrupted.

"This isn't exactly the kind of publicity Cat needs right now" she continued.

Beck was confused. Cat was helping out a friend. A friend who was drowning in life. All she did was help him get his head above the water. And apparently, she had done something wrong. Beck wasn't taking this.

"No. You're the kind of person she doesn't need right now" He said bitterly to Macy.

Cat looked taken back. He hoped what he said hadn't effected Cat too. She looked at Beck and smiled in encouragement.

"He's right" Cat said.

It was about 1:45pm when they arrived at the Staples Centre for the interview. Cat was thinking about what had happened in the house earlier.

Beck finding out what she had done, both of them hugging for what seemed forever, Macy getting fired and telling Beck about Lloyd.

While they were in the car on the way to the interview Cat had told Beck all about the date with Lloyd she had planned later that night. He seemed to take it well since he knew it was just a fake publicity thing but he still seemed mad at Michael for doing such a thing. Now Beck was standing outside the car door, a hand out to Cat. She took it and together they walked to where the interview was to be held. Cat felt so much more secure when Beck held her hand. She felt safe and warm. She wasn't sure but she thought she was falling in love with him.

"Good afternoon, miss Valentine" the lady sitting beside her said.

Cat felt incredibly uncomfortable. So many cameras and microphones were focused on her, waiting for her response. Fans were everywhere. She saw Beck watching her from a few meters away and she felt a little better.

"You too" Cat replied to the middle aged interviewer. Cat was bored through most of the interview until she asked this.

"You've been seen with Beck Oliver a lot, how about you and Lloyd?"

This was a moment Cat couldn't let pass. She had to let out the truth. Her fans deserved to know. They deserved to know that she liked Beck not…Lloyd. Her manager would kill her but she couldn't resist. Beck had brought new confidence in her.

"Actually, I think you should know this" she began. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued.

"Me and Lloyd are not together. We never have been. Everything was a setup for publicity. And..I have had enough of pretending when.."

Gasps were heard everywhere. Cat looked to see disappointed faces everywhere, especially the one on Michael's face. She could imagine what Lloyd would think. Cat had just publicly announced that she was "breaking up" with him and that she was cancelling the "date".

"I'm in trouble" Cat thought to herself. This time she turned to look at Beck. He was smiling and encouraging her. His expression seemed open and just so..accepting.

She had decided.

"…..I'm actually falling in love with Beck"


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**Hey! So here's the 7****th**** chapter. Sorry it took long to update. I have exams and I've been studying. I might update again on Sunday. (: Thanks for all the reviews. You can also leave questions if you don't understand some parts or you can correct my mistakes. Thanks. **

**-ColorsThatShine**

Beck felt as if he had problems with his hearing. Serious problems. He was standing a few feet from the stage where Cat was having her interview. A few seconds ago the lady who asked questions turned to the topic of her "boyfriend" Lloyd and how she felt about Beck. He had expected her to say that she loved Lloyd and that her and Beck were just friends. He had stood there, awaiting her response. Putting his head down in shame, he had prepared for utter embarrassment and humiliation.

"Actually, I think you should know this" she began.

Beck had put his head up. He hadn't expected her to say that. What direction was she heading in?

"Me and Lloyd are not together. We never have been. Everything was a setup for publicity. And..I have had enough of pretending when.."

Now that was interesting. Beck had been so proud of her at that moment. She had finally opened up on that big problem she had been hiding. She had basically told everyone that her private love life was a lie. But he had still wondered what she had to say next. The slightest bit of hope came into his head.

"…..I'm actually falling in love with Beck"

Now Beck was fighting so many different emotions in his head. He looked up at his red-headed friend and saw her smile lightly. Beck was finally getting the life he thought he deserved. Respect and now..Cat. He could see quick flashes of future happenings popping up in his head. Him and Cat on the park swings, laughing, him and Cat laying on the grass, their arms wrapped around each other, looking up at the stars, him and Cat in a huge wedding chapel, putting their rings on each other's finger. That last thought was fascinating to Beck. He had to remind himself where he was and exactly what was happening.

Dismissing himself from his thoughts, he started to realize the number of curious eyes staring at him. Cameras were also all on him. He didn't like this attention but all he could think about was how Cat was doing. Was she okay? He looked up at the stage to see tears streaming down her face. He wondered why until he heard boos and signs of disapproval in the audience. He couldn't believe they were her fans. They couldn't be true fans.

Beck ran up to the stage and gathered Cat in his arms. By this time, loads of paparazzi had ignored the rules of not disturbing the interview and went straight up to her. They were crowded around her, asking her all sorts of stupid questions. Beck could feel Cat's heavy breathing and he felt her tears making his shirt damp. He couldn't take this anymore.

He quickly paced down the stage to the van. On the way, he had to push out several cameramen and asked fans to move out the way. Cat seemed really depressed and tired and she was crying really hard. Beck finally got her to the van and sat her down gently on the seat. He got in next to her and put his hand around her shoulder. Before closing the door to block out all the noise he made a single statement.

"Every human being has free will. Cat has free will. And if she chooses to love a person, I think all of you should except that"

He then shut the door, blocking out the flashing cameras and never ending questions. At least for now.

Cat was holding on to Beck like he was the last person that loved her. It really did seem like that. She wiped the tears that were literally leaking from her eyes as she sniffed. She didn't really know what had happened. All she knew was that after confessing that her and Lloyd were just a fake, all chaos broke out. She never wanted that to happen. She had expected people to stay calm and actually understand what she was trying to say. They had obviously taken it the wrong way.

What she was trying to tell everyone was that she couldn't live her life as a lie anymore. She wanted to go the way her heart was directing her yet no one seemed to follow after her. Cat felt as If no one would like her anymore. She would be left out in the corner to think about what she had done. But she didn't care. If she had went out on that date with Lloyd later that night and just continue to suffer from his words, she would never be happy. She wanted to be honest. To Lloyd, to Michael, to the media, to all her fans and to Beck.

"Beck" she thought. She was still lying in his arms, sobbing. She was ashamed of her breakdown and so she sat up straight and stopped her crying. Still, her face was wet from the tears and her cheeks were bright red. Her eyes wandered toward Beck as he reached to grab something from her bag. He took the tissues from her handbag and she expected him to hand her the tissues. Instead, he took one tissue and wiped her face. Cat felt so accepted and happy. Just the way he had held her and made her feel better. She knew from that moment that she could always trust him to be there for her.

"Can we go home now? "Cat asked him. She was super exhausted from crying and was incredibly thirsty. As if he had read her mind, he took the water bottle out from her bag and handed it to her. She held the cold bottle in her hand as she took off the cap and started to drink. It felt so refreshing as the water poured down her dry throat. She gulped it down, twisted the cap back on, and put the bottle back in her bag.

"Sure we can" Beck said as he signed the driver to move forward. "He is so considerate" Cat thought as she smiled at him.

"Thank you" she said. Beck then took her in his arms and Cat laid her head on his shoulder. Cat wanted to stay in that moment forever. She looked into Beck's beautiful eyes. As she did,Cat flashed back to the day she had met him. It was so many years ago when she first saw that beautiful face. She remembered the days they had spent together as teenagers. As friends. And she recalled the time when they parted ways, when Cat thought that she would never have him. Now she awoke from her thoughts and realized that Beck was also looking at her. Cat didn't know what was happening but she knew it was something different. Beck seemed to be looking straight through her, into her mind. It seemed as if Beck knew exactly what she was thinking when she was thinking of it. At that moment she knew that Beck felt the same way for her. She felt that he actually liked her as much as she liked him. In the next second she noticed him slowly leaning in closer. Cat didn't know what to do. Was he..leaning in for a kiss?

Without thinking, she closed her eyes and waited for what she thought was about to happen. In less than a second she felt his soft lips pressing gently on hers. She felt his steady breathing and all she could think of was how she wanted that moment to live on forever. He was so gentle and loving. Whenever she had kissed Lloyd while they were in that "relationship" she had never felt anything. She knew it was all just for play. But In that moment she had never felt more alive. Beck slowly backed away and she opened her eyes. Beck quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry" he said as he rubbed his hands together nervously. Cat had no idea why he had said that. She thought guys would only say that when they regretted a kiss or felt as if the girl didn't want it which was weird since she had just admitted that she was falling for him. So that only meant one thing. He had regretted it.

"Why?" Cat began to say. Tears were forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had just experienced what she thought was the best thing ever and Beck looked as if was his worst.

"Didn't you like it?" she asked. The tears were pouring down her face again. Beck looked at her with a warm expression.

"What?! No! Of course I did"

He looked at her with a reassuring look.

Cat thought he was lying. She felt as if he really did regret everything that just happened. She put her head down and looked away from him. She took a deep breath.

"It's okay if you did" she said.

Cat heard him sigh beside her. She didn't know what that was supposed to know. There were a lot of things she couldn't understand at that moment. The next thing she felt was an arm on her shoulder.

"Cat"

She turned around to see him. She looked in his eyes searching for a look of regret or discouragement but saw nothing. It was hard to read what emotion he was trying to reflect on her. She didn't know if he was about to tell her something bad or good. She expected the worst. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers once again. Cat didn't know what to think. Her emotions went wild as she realized what was happening. She felt the car come to a stop as he pulled away from her.

"I'll never regret our first kiss, or that last one" he began to say. Cat was confused. First he seemed to regret everything and now he seemed happy and loving. Beck was puzzling to her. But his next word solved every problem she had formulated in her head.

"I love you, Cat Valentine. I've already fell for you. I'll always be by your side, don't forget that. No matter where or when..I'll be there" he said as he kissed her forehead and opened up the car door.

**Thanks for reading. I know there were some scenes. I do not mean for them to be rude or inappropriate. I like to tell you guys what she thinks of and the emotions she feels when they kiss, not **_**how**_** they actually kiss. So, thanks and if you think it's inappropriate/rude , please tell me. Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. You see, we've had exams for the past week so I've been incredibly busy but its semester break now so I can write more. **

**Please leave more reviews, it means a lot to me, you have no idea. –ColorsThatShine**

Chapter 8

Getting out the car was painful. Beck wasn't sure why but he felt as if everything that had happened a few minutes earlier was just so..wrong. He felt as if he had let go at the completely wrong time. He wanted their first kiss to be on a rooftop beneath the stars or beside a warm campfire next to a tent of a white beach seashore. But it happened in a car after Cat had cried heavily. He felt crushed a believed Cat deserved much more than he gave her. He was contented and satisfied with what he got, knowing how special and rare it was. But he really did know Cat wanted more than that. He held Cat with his left arm as he carried her bag in his right. He was sure they were going to enter the house to complete chaos. Michael would be furious and was pretty sure Cat was in big trouble. Though Beck knew his responsibility for her. He knew that he had to protect her while they were degrading her. He had to be her shield against the world.

Beck was surprised that Cat had thought he didn't like the kiss that had happened. After backing away from her lips he desired more but felt as if Cat didn't like the whole setting of it all. He felt ashamed and he felt as if he had dissatisfied her. But one thing mattered, at that was that Cat had feelings for him and that they could really build on from that moment. He promised himself in that moment that he would never, ever leave Cat. He was committed for life. Cat seemed to be a huge weight on his shoulder as she held on. Her eyes were still damp and swollen and what hurt Beck more was that she was about to feel more struggle from her manager. Beck wanted Cat to rest. She didn't need any reprimanding right now. Putting her bag down for a while, he opened the door with his free hand. Entering was just as bad as he thought. Michael was sitting on the dining room table, his head in his hands. Beck suddenly felt Cat shudder as she looked around her house curiously. There, on the staircase sat a very mad looking Lloyd.

His arms seemed to be trembling and his veins seemed to pop out of his forehead. He slowly stood up looking at Beck as he held Cat in his arms. Cat felt so fragile and breakable in Becks hands, he felt as if he was holding her together. He realized how weak Cat had gotten since he had entered in her life. Beck sighed.

"Oh, I see you guys have gotten close." Lloyd began , his hands clenched in fists as he walked toward the two.

Beck felt a huge responsibility to get Cat to bed safe and sound. He wanted her to rest before she dealt with any of this crap. He sat Cat gently down on the dining table chair as he slowly walked toward the furious looking ex-boyfriend. Or fake ex-boyfriend.

"Listen, I don't want to start an argument" Beck began ,trying to sound open and friendy.

"I just want to put Cat to bed and be done with it"

Lloyd was getting closer. Beck wondered if her really wanted to start a fight with him right there. No offense to Lloyd but Beck felt as if he wouldn't be much of a fight. Yet he still didn't want to make such a scene in front of Cat. Lloyd was literally inches away from him now.

"Well then, you shouldn't have taken my girl" he replied slyly.

Beck felt as if he was being kid. Lloyd couldn't be serious. Taken his girl? Now Beck was pissed.

"Your girl?" he began his voice getting higher. Lloyd playfully raised his eyebrow, waiting for what else Beck had to say.

"First of all, she was never your girl. She was doing it for publicity so never think she was once 'yours'. Second, she hates you. Third, she's my girl."

Beck wasn't sure what kind of impact that would have on his opponent but he knew Lloyd wouldn't take into leisure what he said. He could hear noise coming from his knuckles and he was breathing heavily.

Before he could stop him, Lloyd threw a punch.

**I know, short chapter but I ended it cause I wanted it to be a cliff-hanger for the next one. (:**


End file.
